<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Цель by fandom Haikyuu Captains 2020 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413783">Цель</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/fandom%20Haikyuu%20Captains%202020'>fandom Haikyuu Captains 2020 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, SCP-4979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/fandom%20Haikyuu%20Captains%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ничто и никогда не сломает целеустремлённость Ойкавы.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Captains спецквест 2020, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Цель</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SCP - 4979 - В далеком темном будущем.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Спускайся завтракать, — слышит Ойкава и со стоном утыкается носом в подушку. От неё приятно пахнет ополаскивателем для белья, он трётся о наволочку носом, не открывая глаз. Подниматься не хочется. Снизу доносятся звуки утренних новостей: диктор рассказывает об участившихся вспышках магнитых аномалий и увеличившейся сейсмической активности. Ойкава вслушивается, но точнее разобрать не может. Ещё пару лет назад он бы пошутил о нашествии инопланетян, взял фотоаппарат и Ивайзуми, залез на крышу дома и просидел бы там полночи, убеждая, что в этот раз они обязательно увидят что-то интереснее мигающих огнями в тёмном небе самолётов. Сейчас Ойкаве не до этого: у него есть всего несколько дней перед возвращением в Аргентину, и эти дни хочется с пользой провести с семьёй. К тому же Ивайзуми сейчас нет в стране, а тащиться на крышу посреди ночи кто-то другой не согласится.</p><p> — Тоору! — мать распахивает дверь в его комнату, останавливаясь на пороге. — Чего ты ждёшь? Когда мы все умрём?</p><p>Ойкава резко открывает глаза и вместо собственной комнаты видит стену с пыльной картиной в простой деревянной раме. Он смотрит на неё несколько секунд, не моргая, пытаясь осознать, что это был только сон. Во рту сухо и немного горчит. Ойкава проводит по губам языком и медленно выдыхает. В воздухе чувствуется лёгкий запах затхлости и пыли. Рассвет только вступает в свои права, но Ойкава знает, что больше не заснёт.</p><p>Он приподнимается на локтях и вновь оглядывает помещение, в котором остановился на ночь. Ничего примечательного в нём нет: очередная пустая квартира, пыльная и заброшенная. Таких сейчас — каждая первая. Они сливаются в серую массу, Ойкава не выделяет ни одну. Главное, чтобы было тепло и сухо. К остальному он привык.</p><p>Мир вымер в один момент. По-настоящему. Почти как в тех фильмах, которые он любил смотреть, когда ему было шестнадцать. Тогда он прикидывал, что бы делал, останься среди обезумевших зомби один, и всегда приходил к выводу, что он бы точно вёл себя умнее тех, кого видел на экране. Реальность сложнее: вокруг Ойкавы нет ни зомби, ни инопланетян, ни людей. Только одичавшие животные слоняются по опустевшим городам.</p><p>Ойкава так не привык. Находясь всю сознательную жизнь в шумных компаниях, чьим эпицентром являлся, он до сих пор, даже спустя много месяцев, не может смириться с тем, что рядом больше никого нет. Он не знает причины, почему остался один. Такого не было ни в одном фильме, и Ойкава осознаёт, что порой ведёт себя ещё глупее и нелогичнее тех героев, над кем смеялся раньше.</p><p>Но он ищет. Не сдаётся. Слоняется из города в город. Даже проникает в заброшенное правительственное здание, пытаясь связаться через спутник с материком в надежде, что ему ответят. Ничего не выходит. Отчаяние поглощает его с каждым днём всё сильнее, он уже почти забыл, как звучит человеческая речь вживую, а не в наушниках, когда он слушает музыку, сумев раздобыть плеер и зарядить его от ещё работающего генератора в одном из его перевалочных пунктов.</p><p>Иногда он разговаривает сам с собой. Смотрит в зеркало и говорит, словно со стороны глядя, как двигаются его губы, а собственный голос слышится будто через толстое одеяло, под которым он прятался в детстве, разглядев в тенях на стене страшных монстров. По утрам он рассказывал Ивайзуми, что монстры были самые настоящие, они подбирались к его кровати всё ближе, и лишь спасительный слой одеяла был для них преградой.</p><p> — Никаких монстров нет, Ива-чан. Вообще никого нет, — говорит Ойкава, глядя в отражение. Медленно выдыхает и ведёт рукой по стеклу, касаясь холодной поверхности. Она пыльная, и от пальцев остаётся след, делая глаза Ойкавы на контрасте с серой кожей ярче, но взгляд тот же — безысходный.</p><p>Ойкава убеждает себя, что сдаваться нельзя. Ему — нельзя. Это не в его характере. Он должен в лепёшку разбиться, но достичь своей цели. У него никогда ничего не получалось легко, но он всегда добивался того, чего хотел. Сейчас не исключение.</p><p>Поэтому он продолжает идти. Возможно, ему удастся добраться до Окинавы, там есть военные базы, и, возможно, там получится связаться с кем-нибудь. Но Ойкава не знает, как пересечь море. Он находится в настолько отчаянном положении, что готов вплавь. Логика разумно подсказывает, что он не дотянет даже до Нисиноомоте. Но он наверняка сможет найти лёгкий в управлении катер, потому что управлять чем-то другим у него не выйдет. Раньше он посмотрел бы обучающие ролики в сети, но интернет вместе с остальной связью отключился много недель назад, и отпала надобность заряжать телефон. Ойкава всё равно носит его с собой и заряжает, когда появляется шанс — электричество тоже постоянно сбоит. Ему кажется, что рано или поздно кто-то позвонит, скажет, что всё это — масштабный, но глупый розыгрыш. Ойкава согласен даже на эксперимент над ним — тоже масштабный и глупый. Но через много-много лет это можно будет рассказать своим внукам, как весёлую историю, когда он будет сидеть в окружении всей семьи и предаваться воспоминаниям о том, как бродил по пустынной стране в поисках людей. И уже тогда, когда он будет стариком, ему это покажется забавным приключением, а не пыткой длиной в бесконечность. Каждый день постоянных поисков — бесконечность.</p><p> — Если ты сдашься сейчас, тебя засмеют все, кто тебя знает, — Ойкава тычет пальцем в пыльное зеркало, снова оставляя на нём следы. — А они узнают. Все всегда узнают о твоих провалах, — цедит он сквозь зубы, убеждая себя в том, что сдаваться рано. Он может. Он хочет. Очень легко бросить, остановиться и просто бесцельно существовать. А может, оборвать это существование, спрыгнув с крыши. Это тоже легко. Он, наверное, даже испугаться не успеет перед тем, как остаться никому не нужным следом на сером асфальте. Спасать некому. Отговаривать — тоже.</p><p>По коже всё равно стекают мурашки, и Ойкава ёжится, отведя взгляд от своего отражения: бледного, осунувшегося, с тёмными кругами под глазами. Ойкава вымотался и устал.</p><p> — Наверное, я был омерзительным человеком в прошлой жизни, раз в этой меня так наказывают, — бормочет он, убирая с лица неровно обрезанные волосы. Ему надо собираться и продолжать путь. По дороге заглянуть в супермаркет: там помимо давно пропавших продуктов есть консервы. Ойкава уже не помнит, когда в последний раз ел что-то, кроме них. Не все они вкусные: скорее, даже отвратительные, кусками застревающие в проволоке на зубах — провисшей, погнутой, мешающейся и давно испорченной.</p><p>Перед выходом на улицу Ойкава с ненавистью снова смотрит в зеркало и проводит языком по железке во рту.</p><p>Он найдёт, он обязательно найдёт кого-нибудь, чтобы снять эти проклятые брекеты.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>